


The Demon Barber of the 9 to 5

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweeney Todd Fusion, Cannibalism, Implied Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Sougo brings Woz a delicious pie on their day off.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets, Pieathon





	The Demon Barber of the 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock) in the [Pieathon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pieathon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sweeney Todd AU
> 
> A/N: Ayo, I've never actually seen Sweeney Todd beyond "Pretty Women" and a classmate recounting it to me in middle school when it came out, and I also haven't seen much of Zi-O, but this prompt really dug its claws into me and I haven't known true rest since I've seen it. Vague lines of this fic haunted me every three days or so, so I've finally put them to sleep in a proper HTML bed.

Woz ran his razor on along its strop, swiftly, skillfully back and forth across the leather until he felt it'd been sufficiently sharpened. He held it up to the light and the edge glinted back at him, almost glowing. His dear friend, who had been his close companion through thick and thin, and would probably until his end. Satisfied with maintenance on his tools for the day, he carefully laid the razor to rest along with all its brethren, folding up the carrying case and placing it gently in its resting place on his shelf. He straightened up his suit in the mirror and was about to turn to the front when...

"Woz~" a voice singsonged from the door.

He immediately perked up and rushed to open it for Sougo, cheeks bright and flushed from the heat of his oven, no doubt as he was holding a delicious smelling meat pie. The crust was a beautiful golden brown, and Sougo had cut elegant feather shapes out of the dough, laying them in a star-like pattern where they met in the middle. Truly a beautiful detail to match the bird Woz killed and plucked the other day. Woz noticed a faint sheen of sweat on his face and his clothes were soaked under his arms and across his back as he led the baker inside and opened the curtain separating his apartment from the shop.

"My dear, you didn't have to come up."

Sougo just shot him a dazzling grin and set the pie on his meager dining table. Woz whipped out the handkerchief from his waistcoat and turned Sougo so he could carefully dab the sweat away from his adorable little face, holding it tenderly in his fingers. Sougo's face scrunched up with another little smile and Woz felt his heart flutter with adoration for this man. Eventually, the baker squirmed away from him, "Enough of that Woz, the pie'll go cold," and waltzed into his kitchen. He drew a knife from the drawer and Woz hurried to assist him, bringing out plates and utensils. They got the pie cut and served with practiced ease between them and they were seated with two pieces of pie between them.

"Ah wait," Sougo stopped Woz as he was about to dig in. "I've... been wanting to try this for a while," he said shyly.

He picked up the piece from Woz's plate, holding it out to him with slightly shaking fingers. Woz's eyes grew wide, and he delicately held Sougo's wrist, steadying his tremors and together, they brought the pie to his mouth.

The layers of flaky pastry making up the top broke away with little satisfying crunches under his teeth, buttery and light. As he got into the center, it burst with flavor, the meat, heady and strong, perfectly seasoned with Sougo's secret blend of spices and salts. Woz continued to chew, letting the flavors bloom in his mouth, onion and garlic, the texture of carrot and potato, and oh... There, a fresh burst of tang from blueberries, enveloping his senses before it mellowed and sweetened then melted back into the savory deliciousness of the rest of the pie. How clever of his little pie-maker. But of course, nothing was beyond Sougo, he'd always make the most delicious pies every time.

In a way, he was envious of the terrible criminals they were taking out. He'd almost forgotten that woman was fond of wearing a pale blue riding coat and skirts to match until Sougo reminded him through his baking. To be carefully recrafted into something elegant and oh so delicious, Woz could only dream of being thought of in such a way. To nurture Sougo on such an intimate level. To literally give him life, the power to continue existing. Yes, truly a silly dream, but their partnered business venture made it so much closer to a tantalizing reality. Perhaps when they were done with their mission to fix this miserable little city, Woz could offer Sougo one last supply drop of pie ingredients.

One day...

But for now, he was more than content to spend the time he had with Sougo.

"So...?"

The pie maker looked at him with eyes sparkling with anticipation. Woz hadn't seen him this happy since... Well, he could almost cry seeing this now.

"It's delicious."


End file.
